The Castle
by Wicked Vampire Fairy
Summary: Dark Angel and Shadow are running for thier lives and stumble upon an old abandon castle. As they explore the castle, they find something hidding in the dungon. Can you guess what it is? Read and find out what lurks in the dungons!
1. The Castle in the black fog

A/n: Dark Angel: Hi peeps! This is my very first fic so I hope you enjoy. Shadow: Yeah. We worked hard to write this out. Disclaimer: I don't own any YYH members. Shadow owns herself and since I'm Dark Angel, I own myself. Dark Angel: Here it goes! Chapter 1 The Castle in the Black Fog.  
  
Deep in some strange woods, leaning up against a dead tree, 2 dragon/fire demons rested. But as of now they were in their human form. One of the girls had been stabbed in the arm and was bleeding badly. She was a tall skinny, pretty girl with long black hair with blood red highlights. She looked around with her wide with fear bright blue eyes. She wore tight leather pant and a shirt. She also wore a long black overcoat that went down to he ankles and had blue flames around the bottom. The other girl was a little shorter than her. It was her sister. She was also skinny and pretty with long black hair. Her gray eyes also filled with fear. She too, wore tight leather and a long black overcoat down to her ankles. The only difference in the overcoats is hers had red flames on it. " Do you think we lost them, Dark Angel?" asked the shorter one. " I'm not sure Shadow." replied the girl with highlights. She looked down at her arm. She then took the bottom of her hand and wiped the blood away. " Here. I have a red bandana in my pocket. Wrap your arm up." said Shadow taking a red bandana out of her pocket. " Oh, thanks. Could you wrap it up for, me?" asked Dark Angel. " I don't want to hurt you anymore." said Shadow. " It already hurts. Whats gonna hurt it any more?" asked Dark Angel. " Ok." said Shadow. She walked over to her sister and carefully began wrapping up her arm. Suddenly, a twig broke very close to them. " What the hell was that?" asked Shadow. " I'm not sure." said Dark Angel nervously. Then, out of no where, a cloaked hand reached out from behind the tree They were at. It reached directly for Shadows throat. " Shadow! Look out!" yelled Dark Angel. Shadow ducked just as the hand started to close around her neck. " What the fuck?!" she yelled running to Dark Angel's side. " Run!" yelled Dark Angel, giving Shadow a slight push. " Damn it! Not again!" Shadow shouted in anger. " Hey!" said Dark Angel. " What?" asked Shadow. " Demon form! Fly! Now!" yelled Dark Angel switching to demon form. When in demon form, nothing changed about their looks except now they had long black dragon wings, tail and claws. They also had long fangs like a vampire. " Where do we fly to? I can't see through this thick, black fog!" asked Shadow. " I don't care. Any where but here." said Dark Angel. Shadow nodded and flew on. About 5 minutes later, Shadow noticed an object in the distance. " What is that?" she asked. " No clue. Lets check it out." said Dark Angel. " All right." said Shadow. As they flew close, they relised what it really was. " It's a castle. An old abandon castle." said Dark Angel.  
  
A/n: Dark Angel: Well, theres chapter 1. I know it probably sucked, but it pick up. It will in the next chapter. Shadow: Yeah! So please Review. Please.* gets down on knees and has sad puppy face on* Please! 


	2. Strange noises from the dungon

A/n: Hey guyz. Well, heres chapter 2 of the Castle. So hopefully it'll turn out better than the last chapter. I went back to check on it and noticed they put the whole damn thing in one whole paragraph. So maybe this one will turn out better. Sorry bout the last chapter.  
  
Shadow: Hi. Have fun reading! Now, get on with the damn story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Dark Angel! Shadow owns herself!  
  
Dark Angel: Theres one thing I forgot to tell you! This is a YYH fic but I stole the names, the names only, from YGO! So don't freak out when you see the name Bakura. He doesn't even look like Bakura off YGO! Well, that's all I got to say. Have fun reading!  
  
As Dark Angel and Shadow neared the ground, they saw a whole bunch of little animals scamper around tring to get away from them.  
  
" Look at the little chickens!" Shadow announced.  
  
" Well, if you were that tiny and seen something like us coming right at you, you'd freak out to!" said Dark Angel.  
  
" Yeah your probably right. Hey, lets land over there!" said Shadow.  
  
" Got it!" said Dark Angel.  
  
They landed in a small clearing outside the castle and looked around. Every thing was dark and creepy looking.  
  
"Man, this place is creepy." Said Shadow.  
  
" Tell me about it. But its pretty cool. It'd be a good place for a Holloween Party." Said Dark Angel.  
  
" Yeah. Come on. I wanna go in!" said Shadow, running across the path.  
  
" Hey wait up!" Dark Angel called, chasing after her.  
  
They ran across the path towards the castle. When they got to the bridge, Shadow looked down at the alligators that waited for a meal.  
  
" Hey, check 'em out. They must be hungry." She said.  
  
" Yeah. They think you're their next meal. So be careful. " said Dark Angel.  
  
" They gotta be crazy if they think I'm gonna just jump in there." said Shadow.  
  
" Come on. Lets go in." said Dark Angel, walking past Shadow.  
  
Shadow got up and followed her. They walked till they reached a set of tall oak doors. Shadow and Dark Angel exchanged nervous glances.  
  
" What do you thinks on the other side?" Shadow asked nervously.  
  
" I don't know, but lets find out." Dark Angel replied.  
  
Shadow nodded and they both pulled on the doors. They slowly opened, reveling a huge black room. There was nothing that was white or any other color except a blood red carpet that ran down the center of the main black carpet.  
  
" Whoa! Look at this. These people must have been gothic." said Shadow.  
  
" Must have been. There isn't anyway that these people were not gothic. Only gothics like black and sometimes red. Unless they were crazy." Dark Angel replied.  
  
Suddenly a very low, growl shook the whole castle.  
  
" What the hell was that?!" Shadow yelled.  
  
" I don't know, but if this castle has a dungon, then that's where it probably came from!" Dark Angel said.  
  
" Lets check it out!" said Shadow.  
  
A/n: There ya go! Chapter 2. Sorry if its short but I gotta get ready for skool. Thanks for the reviews guys! 


	3. Whats in the dungon?

A/n: Hi people. Heres chapter3 of the Castle. I know I'm fallin behind but I'm comin.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Dark Angel.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
The Castle- Whats in the dungon?  
  
As Shadow and Dark Angel walked down the stairs to the dungon, another loud growl echoed through the passageway.  
  
"Ok! That's it! I'm waitin right here. You can let me know what the hell it is when you get down there!" Shadow yelled.  
  
" Shadow! Shut the hell up! But if you wanna wait here, go ahead! Let those things up there get you." Dark Angel muttered.  
  
Another loud growl came.  
  
" On second thought, I'll go ahead and follow you down." said Shadow running down the stairs.  
  
" Chicken shit." Dark Angel muttered quietly.  
  
" Hey. I resent that statement." Shadow said.  
  
Dark Angel shrugged and kept walking down. They finally made it to the bottom just as another loud growl shook the room.  
  
" Man. Whatever it is must be on the other side of those doors." Shadow whispered.  
  
" Yeah. Come on." Dark Angel said, walking up to the door.  
  
" Um, are you sure about this?" Shadow asked nervously.  
  
" It was your idea to come down here so get your ass over here. The sooner we get through with things here, the sooner we could head back to Yusuke's apartment." Dark Angel stated.  
  
" Good point. I miss Coja and Bakura." said Shadow walking up to the door.  
  
They both pushed on the doors and the opened with a loud screech like nails on a chalk board.  
  
" Damn it!" Shadow yelled letting go and grabbing her ears.  
  
" Um, Shadow. Look into the room." said Dark Angel quietly.  
  
Shadow looked at her and noticed that she had frozen in her spot. She then looked into the room and seen why her sister was frozen with fear. Six dragons staired back at them. There was 2 black ones, a red one, a silver one, a gray one, and a blue one.  
  
" That can't be real." she muttered.  
  
" Oh, its real alright. Shadow, we have 6 dragons starring at us like we're their next meal." said Dark Angel nervously.  
  
" Yeah. What the hell do we do now?" Shadow asked.  
  
" Nothin. They have chains around their necks. But look at that one. Its sick. Come on!" Dark Angel asked running through the doors to a huge black dragon with blood red eyes and 2 horns on its nose.  
  
" Should we be doing this?" Shadow asked following her.  
  
" Yeah! We're gonna free them." Dark Angel called back  
  
" What?! You gotta be crazy!" Shadow yelled.  
  
" You love dragons. Would you rather stand here and watch them all die?" Dark Angel asked looking up at her sister.  
  
" No. But how do we free them?" Shadow asked.  
  
" Theres a switch over there. Go flip it and see what it does." Dark Angel said, pointing to a large switch on the wall.  
  
Shadow nodded nervously and walked over to the switch and flipped it up. A cage on the other side of the room slowly opened and another huge black dragon was revieled.  
  
" Shadow, did you ever notice that cage there before?" Dark Angel asked nervously.  
  
" Nope." said Shadow in a somewhat squeaky voice.  
  
" Me either. But, is it my imagination or is that dragon even bigger than these?" Dark Angel asked.  
  
" Its definatly bigger than these." Shadow stated.  
  
" That's what I thought. Flip that switch." Dark Angel replied.  
  
Shadow flipped the next switch and all the chain fell away from the dragons necks.  
  
" Oh shit." Dark Angel mumbled.  
  
All the dragons walked over to Dark Angel, and looked hungerly down at her. One of them licked its chops and lunged at her. But before it could get to her, the sick dragon jumped up and blocked it.  
  
" Thanks." Dark Angel mumbled.  
  
" Sis, you ok?" Shadow asked.  
  
" Yeah. Flip that last switch." Dark Angel replied.  
  
Shadow flipped the last switch and a huge passage way that lead outside opened up and all the dragons walked out.  
  
" Man. That was to close." Dark Angel said standing up.  
  
Shadow ran out the huge door and Dark Angel stayed behind with the dragon along with the silver one.  
  
" Come on guys. Lets go out." she said.  
  
The 2 dragons followed her out. When they reached the end of the passage way, Dark Angel saw Shadow sitting in a near tree watching the dragons kill all the death reapers that had gathered around the castle waiting for them to come out. Dark Angel walked down the hill and noticed that the sick dragon was already killing one.  
  
As she walked around, a death reaper that hadn't been caught, came up behind her. It had a chain in its hand. Just as it started to put it around her throat, Dark Angel felt a strong wind rush over her head. She turned around just in time to see a dragon tail smack into the death reaper and it go flying through the air. The only thing left of the death reaper was its cloak that had caught on a tree branch.  
  
" Do ya think he survived that?" Shadow asked from the tree.  
  
" Not a chance. If he did, he's a lucky, naked little bastard isn't he." Dark Angel replied.  
  
" Yeap." Shadow replied.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/  
  
a/n: Theres chapter 3. Hope its long enough for you guyz. Well, review for me and see ya later! 


	4. Back to Yusuke's!

A/n: Hi guyz. Heres chapter 4. Have fun reading.  
  
Shadow: We don't own anyone but ourselves!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Back to Yusukes!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
After the dragons destroyed all the death reapers, Dark Angel and Shadow walked around the castle to see what kind of shape it was in.  
  
" Well, it doesn't look that bad off." Dark Angel said.  
  
" No it don't. I was expecting a lot worse." Shadow replied.  
  
" So was I." Dark Angel agreed.  
  
The dragon that had once been sick, came up and nudged Dark Angel in the back with her nose.  
  
" So what are we gonna call you, huh?" Dark Angel asked turning to pet the dragon.  
  
" How bout Angel. Its just half your name." Shadow replied.  
  
" It's ok. Yeah, why not?" Dark Angel agreed.  
  
The dragon lowered its head as if trying to say it wanted to help them get back to wherever they needed to go.  
  
" Hey Shadow, you got anything that might have Yusuke's or anyone's scent on it?" Dark Angel asked.  
  
" Yeah. I grabbed one of Yusuke's sweatshirts when the things drug us off." Shadow replied.  
  
*Flashback-*  
  
" Help! Someone help!" Shadow yelled.  
  
A death reaper had her ankles and was dragging her off.  
  
" Sis, where are you?" Shadow yelled out.  
  
She looked around only to see her sister had been caught too. She started swinging her arms around tring to grab something, anything. She ended up grabbing a sweatshirt. Yusuke's sweatshirt.  
  
*end of flashback-*  
  
" Well, let me see it for a sec." Dark Angel said.  
  
Shadow took off her backpack and started rummaging around in it. She then pulled out a black sweatshirt and tossed it to Dark Angel.  
  
Dark Angel let the dragon smell it then jumped on the dragons long neck.  
  
" Find a dragon and get on sis, we're goin to Yusuke's!" Dark Angel yelled as the dragon flew off.  
  
Shadow ran up to a dragon who lowered its neck and jumped on.  
  
" Follow her!" she hollered and the dragon took off after the others.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Deep in another set of woods, 2 eagle youkie demons slept in the same tree on separate branches. One of them was a tall, blond guy with icy blue eyes. He wore a long overcoat like Dark Angel's and Shadow's and always wore black. His name was Bakura.  
  
The other was slightly shorter than Bakura and was a good friend of his. He was a blond guy with blood red tips on his bangs and pure black eyes. His name was Coja.  
  
As they slept, a metal demon walked up and punched the tree they we're in, causing them both to fall out on the ground.  
  
" What the fuck?" Coja asked angrily.  
  
" Oh, sorry bout that. Didn't realize you were up there." said the demon.  
  
" No, no. Its ok. We needed to get up anyway." Bakura replied.  
  
" I'm Kobe. Who and what are you?" the demon asked.  
  
" I'm Bakura and this is Coja. We are both Eagle youkia. But I'm fire apperation and hes ice." Bakura explained.  
  
" What are you?" Coja asked.  
  
" I'm a metal demon." Kobe answered.  
  
" Oh, you lost in here too?" Bakura asked.  
  
" Yeah." Kobe replied.  
  
" Same here. I guess we could move on together. We need to get back to Yusuke's. But after we find Dark Angel and Shadow. I know they're around somewhere. I can feel their energy." Bakura said walking onward.  
  
" Ok. We go together." Kobe said, running to catch up to the other 2.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
High above, Dark Angel and Shadow awoke to the sun shining in their faces and realized they were still moving.  
  
" Whoa! How'd I not fall of this thing?" Shadow asked.  
  
" You got me. You flip and flop like a damn fish outta water." Dark Angel replied.  
  
" Jee, thanks sis." Shadow muttered.  
  
" Look! It's Yusuke's apartment!" Dark Angel hollered pointing to an apartment building off in the distance.  
  
" Awsome!" Shadow yelled.  
  
They landed the dragons just outside the front door and ran in.  
  
" Hey! You gotta pay to go up!" the dask clerk yelled.  
  
" Sorry! We're only gonna be here for a sec!" Shadow yelled back.  
  
They kept running up stairs till they reached room 33. Shadow knocked on the door.  
  
On the other side, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Cahadras exchanged nervous glances while Botan, Keiko, and Yukina hid in a dark corner.  
  
" Who is it?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" Who the hell would it be?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Its Shadow!" Yusuke said leaping up and running to the door.  
  
He opened it and Shadow stood there, one of her feet tapping the floor.  
  
" Took you long enough." She said.  
  
" Hey, I'm glad you two are ok. I wish I knew more about Bakura and Coja." Yusuke said.  
  
" What? Are they gone too?" Dark Angel quietly.  
  
" I'm afraid so." Kurama said walking to the door.  
  
Dark Angel turned away and stared at the wall.  
  
" When did they get taken?" she asked.  
  
" Shortly after you two were." Kurama said.  
  
Dark Angel nodded and placed her forehead up against the wall on the other side of the hall.  
  
" Come on in and sit down." Yusuke said walking out and grabbing Dark Angel's arm.  
  
He brought her in and closed the door again. Keiko and Yukina walked over to Dark Angel.  
  
" You ok?" they asked.  
  
" Yeah, just worried about Bakura." Dark Angel replied.  
  
"Don't worry. They're alright." Yukina said.  
  
Dark Angel nodded and walked over to the window and looked out. As everyone started talking again, Shadow walked over.  
  
" Whats wrong?" she asked.  
  
" Nothin. I'm just alittle worried that's-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence and her eyes widened.  
  
" What is it?" Shadow asked.  
  
Dark Angel didn't say a word but pointed out the window towards the ground. Shadow looked down.  
  
" Oh shit. Hit the deck!" she yelled.  
  
Everyone dived for cover and Dark Angel went to both sides of the window as 6 sykles flew through the window shaddering the glass. They all stuck in the wall on the opposite side of the room.  
  
" Damn. What the hell was that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" They're back. Run!" Dark Angel yelled.  
  
Everyone got up and ran out the door except Hiei, Cahadras, and Dark Angel. On of the death reapers had climbed up the wall and reached in and grabbed Dark Angel's wrist.  
  
" Shit!" she yelled.  
  
The death reaper started to back out of the window when Hiei and Cahadras grabbed Dark Angel's ankles. She looked back at them.  
  
" Any one of you got a dagger or something?" she asked.  
  
" No. All we go is a sword and you got your own." Hiei replied.  
  
Dark Angel reached down and pulled her sword out. She then placed it on the death reapers hand and cut it open. It screached in pain and released her wrist. She climbed back in and looked at Hiei and Cahadras.  
  
" Thanks. I wasn't expecting that. I thought you were gonna leave me to die." Dark Angel said.  
  
" Normally we would, but we changed our mind this one time. Don't expect it to happen again." Cahadras said coldly.  
  
Dark Angel nodded and followed them to the door. As they ran past, the desk clerk yelled at them again.  
  
" Shut the hell up! We don't give a flyin fuck if we payed or not!" Cahadras yelled at him.  
  
They ran outside and skidded to a hault beside Yusuke and the others. A bunch of death reapers had gathered up around them and were ready to attack.  
  
" Anyone got a good weapon to use?" Shadow asked.  
  
" We'll take care of them." Hiei and Cahadras said.  
  
" Wow. For once they agree on something." Yusuke muttered.  
  
Hiei and Cahadras took their bandages off and started using Dragon of the Darkness Flame. While using it, a branch on a near by tree fell, dividing the group. Shadow and Dark Angel on one sie and Yusuke and the others on the other side.  
  
" You two ok?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah. For now." Dark Angel replied.  
  
Suddenly, Shadow and Dark Angel yelped in pain. Yusuke and Kurama looked over at them.  
  
" Shadow! Dark Angel!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
" Yus..uke.." Shadow and Dark Angel said weakly, falling to the ground.  
  
A death reaper stood over them with a club in its hand.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
a/n: There's chapter 4. Hope you like it. Please review. 


	5. Yusuke's first Dragon ride!

A/n: Hi guyz! Whats up? I know you guyz are probably about ready to strangle me for not updating sooner, but here is chapter 5. Have fun!  
  
Shadow: For the thousandth time, we do not own anyone.  
  
Yusuke: And for the thousandth time, that's a good reason.  
  
Shadow: Oh shut up Yusuke.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Chapter 5: Yusukes first dragon ride!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Opening her eyes slowly, Dark Angel looked around. The sun blinded her for a minute, so she closed them again and took one of her arms and blocked the light.  
  
" I see your coming around." said a familiar, calm voice.  
  
" Kurama?" Dark Angel asked weakly.  
  
" Yeah." Kurama replied.  
  
" Where am I?" Dark Angel asked.  
  
" We're all at my place. Your sister is in the next room still sleeping." Kurama replied.  
  
" How long have I been out of it?" Dark Angel asked uncovering her eyes.  
  
" 3 days." Kurama replied.  
  
" Holy shit! Has Shadow been out for the same? I mean has she woke up any?" Dark Angel asked sitting up slowly.  
  
" No, like you shes been out for 3 days and hasn't woke since." Kurama replied.  
  
" Hmmm.. I need to get up. I'm starvin. Have you seen my boots?" Dark Angel asked.  
  
" Yeah. They're over there, but you shouldn't get up just yet, your still weak." said Kurama walking over to her.  
  
" I'm fine. I need to get up anyway." Dark Angel insisted.  
  
" Are you sure?" Kurama asked nervously.  
  
" Yeah." Dark Angel replied.  
  
She slowly stood up and wobbled over to the corner where her boots were. Just as she got there, her knee gave out and she fell on her knees.  
  
" You ok?" Kurama asked walking over to her.  
  
" Yeah." Dark Angel replied, zipping the first boot up.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash from Shadow's room. Dark Angel and Kurama exchanged nervous glances.  
  
" What was that?" Kurama asked.  
  
" Beets the shit out of me but it came from Shadow's room." Dark Angel replied.  
  
Kurama got up and left Dark Angel's room while Dark Angel zipped up her other boot. Then she too ran out of her room. Coming to a skidding halt next to Shadow's room, she looked in.  
  
" Wheres Shadow?" she asked.  
  
Looking around, they didn't see anything but a pail of blankets in the floor.  
  
" I think I found her." Kurama replied walking over to the pail of blankets.  
  
Moving them away gently, Kurama uncovered Shadow's head.  
  
" Damn. That was a rude awakening." Shadow said tiredly.  
  
" I'm sure it was." Dark Angel replied.  
  
" What the hell is going on up here?!" Yusuke yelled slidding past the bed room.  
  
He quickly grabbed a hold of the door frame and pulled himself back in the doorway.  
  
" Nothin. Shadow just fell out of bed. That's all." Dark Angel replied.  
  
" Oh, well, scared the shit out of us all down stairs." Yusuke replied.  
  
" Sorry bout that." Shadow muttered.  
  
" Its ok." said Kurama.  
  
He helped her stand up and she sat down on the bed.  
  
" Where's Hiei and Cahadras?" Dark Angel asked.  
  
" Not sure. Probably raiding the nearest sweet snow parlor." Yusuke replied.  
  
" Oh. That's nice." said Dark Angel.  
  
She walked out the door and started down the stairs. Keiko and Yukina sat in the living room talking quietly when Dark Angel reached the bottom.  
  
" So, I see your awake." said Keiko getting up and walking over to her.  
  
" Yeah." Dark Angel replied.  
  
" How do you feel?" Yukina asked.  
  
" Tired and weak." Dark Angel replied.  
  
Suddenly an idea hit her.  
  
" Shadow's backpack." she muttered.  
  
" What?" Yukina and Keiko asked.  
  
"Shadow's backpack. She keeps almost everything in there." Dark Angel replied.  
  
" Dark Angel, what are you getting at?" Keiko asked.  
  
" I think I can find Coja and Bakura." Dark Angel replied running back up the stairs.  
  
Keiko and Yukina followed her up the stairs. When the reached the top, they heard Dark Angel rummaging around in her room.  
  
" Fuck." they heard her mutter.  
  
They watched as she ran out of her room and into Shadow's.  
  
" Hey Shadow. Do you have anything of Coja's I could use to find them? Like we used to get to Yusuke's." Dark Angel asked.  
  
" No. I don't think so." Shadow replied.  
  
Dark Angel nodded and went out into the hallway.  
  
" You guys wait here. I'm gonna try and find my way back to Coja's house." she said.  
  
" What? Your to weak to fly." Kurama said shocked.  
  
" Who said I was gonna fly by my wings?" Dark Angel asked smirking.  
  
" What are you talking about? You and Shadow are the only ones who can fly other than Coja and Bakura but they're gone." Kurama asked.  
  
" Oh, but you have no idea what me and Shadow found in the castle we were hiding in." Dark Angel explained.  
  
" Ok, shes gone crazy. I think that bump on the head really did some damage. Time for you to lay back down." Yusuke said pushing Dark Angel back into her room.  
  
" No. Shes right. We did find something that would be cery useful. And we'll prove it." Shadow told them.  
  
Both Kurama and Yusuke stared at them in confusion.  
  
" Follow me if you don't believe us." Dark Angel said walking back out in the hallway and over to the stair case.  
  
Shadow got up and followed her down the stairs. Kurama and Yusuke exchanged nervous glances.  
  
" I don't like this." Yusuke muttered.  
  
" Me either." Kurama agreed.  
  
They decided to follow them outside. Shadow and Dark Angel stood in silence as they all came out.  
  
" Call him Shadow." Dark Angel muttered.  
  
Shadow nodded and shouted the name Cheko twice. Dark Angel did the same with the name Angel. They waited in silence for about a minute. Then, suddenly, a strong wind blew and the sound of giant flapping wings was heard.  
  
" What did you do?" Keiko asked.  
  
Suddenly, 6 dragons landed in front of them.  
  
" Holy hell!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
" Whao!" Kurama yelled jumping back.  
  
Dark Angel remained in her spot as her dragon came up to her.  
  
" Hey girl." Dark Angel muttered as the dragon nudged her.  
  
" So this is what you found in the castle? And this is what you plan on finding Coja and Bakura with?" Kurama asked.  
  
" Yeap." Shadow replied.  
  
" I'm gonna go to Coja's and find something with his or Bakura's scent on it. Then I'll come back here and get you guys." Dark Angel said leaping on Angel's neck.  
  
" Well at least take Yusuke with you." Kurama stated.  
  
" What?!! You think I'm actually goin near that thing?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
" She don't bit." Dark Angel muttered.  
  
" Yusuke, get on the damn dragon. She's not gonna hurt you and Dark Angel won't let her." Shadow said pushing him up to the dragon's neck.  
  
" I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die." Yusuke repeated to himself.  
  
"See you when we get back." Dark Angel told them as Yusuke climbed on and the dragon took off.  
  
Just as they got high off the ground, Hiei and Cahadras ran up.  
  
" What the hell?! Where is she going?!" Cahadras yelled.  
  
" Oh shit." Shadow muttered.  
  
" Kurama! They're not supposed to be out of bed! Where the hell is Dark Angel going?!" Cahdras yelled at him.  
  
" She thinks she can find Bakura and Coja." Kurama replied calmly.  
  
" Oh really?" Cahadras asked.  
  
" Yeah. So we let her go with Yusuke." Shadow told them.  
  
" I'M GONNA KILL ME A DRAGON DEMON!!!" Cahdras and Hiei yelled.  
  
" I think they're on a sugar high." Kurama muttered to Shadow.  
  
Shadow shook her head in agreement.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
a/n: Theres chapter 5. Hope you like it. Later! And review please. 


End file.
